


Gagged

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, dom!Gabriel, gagged!reader, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: The reader is tied to a chair with a gag and a vibrator on her clit. Gabriel playing with her tits over and over. Then he fucks her tits/ masturbates over her and cums on her while she's whining bc she can't touch him bc she's tied up.Warnings: gagged!Reader, Dom!Gabriel, tit fucking





	Gagged

Gabriel watched as you pulled against the restraints as you reached another climax. The vibrator kept buzzing though, working you through your high. Your skin had a light sheen of sweat that glowed under the lights in your private room. Gabriel stalked around the chair, admiring your naked body. Dirty ideas ran through his head with each step.   
Muffled sounds came from you as a ball gag prevented you from speaking. Though Gabriel enjoyed the noises you made, sometimes it was fun to watch you squirm from being restrained. “Such a pretty sight.” Gabriel tugged at a nipple, enjoying how your body arched at his touch. “My pretty human.” His lips sealed over your pebbled bud as his hand caressed your other breast. You moaned at his touch, feeling another orgasm build. “So responsive.” Gabriel breathed against your skin before leaving bite marks along your breasts.   
Suddenly, Gabriel stood up, snapping his clothes off. You watched with hooded eyes as he pumped his member in front of you, smirking at the drool running down your chin. “Sorry, cupcake. I have a different plan tonight.” He took each breast in his hands, letting his dick rub over the tender mounds slowly at first. “So beautiful.” He whispered as his pace increased, using his powers to intensify the vibrator. Your eyes rolled back as his member slide over your skin, his thumbs massaging your peaked nubs.   
“Fuck!” Gabriel groaned, watching as you experienced your fifth orgasm of the night. Your blissed out expression nearly sent him over as he took a step back and began using his hand to pleasure himself. “So perfect. Y/N!” He cried out as cum coated your stomach. Gabriel kept pumping his member, extending his own climax. The stickiness made you felt owned and loved, something that you liked to have as a reminder. As he came down from his high, your restraints and gag were gone. The vibrator turned off as you reached out for your archangel.   
Taking your hand he carried you to the bed, making sure the rope didn’t hurt you and that your jaw wasn’t too sore. A quick wave of his hand and the mess was cleaned from your belly, leaving nothing but happiness behind.


End file.
